A multitude of product and product categories crowd the aisles and merchandise displays of retail stores. Free-standing, point-of-purchase displays can be used to showcase products or product categories, attract attention and otherwise increase sales within a retail store. Additionally, with fluctuating market demands, seasonal space requirements and influx of new products, there is a constant need to provide additional areas for product that easily attains optimal visibility.
Although existing point-of-purchase displays can be satisfactory for their intended purposes, there remains a need in the pertinent art for improvement.